The present invention relates to multicarrier modulation schemes including spread-spectrum, Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM), and Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) communications, and more particularly to a system and method to significantly improve the dynamic range, frequency reuse, capacity, and battery consumption for wireless communications through a novel automatic power control mechanism.